Tell Me in the Morning
by zlp455
Summary: Dipper and Mabel wake up in the same bed and must deal with certain events from the previous night.


The light shining through the hole in the roof woke Dipper from his dreamless slumber. His head swum, his stomach churned, and he was trying to not upchuck whatever was in his stomach all over the bed. Lil' Dipper was also hanging out, he realized, and his boxers seemed to be missing. He tried to think, ignoring the throbbing in his head; straining to remember just when everything had gone wrong. Was it when he accepted Robbie's dare to match shots? Was it when he tried to make a move on Wendy, but ended up puking on Tambry's cat? Or could it have been when he blacked out and everyone carried him outside and left him in the snow?  
It didn't matter at this point, he supposed. The damage had been done. Wendy and all the other teens would just think of him as a little boy forever. He groaned softly at this thought. Suddenly, he remembered he had someone else to talk all this over with. Dipper glanced over at Mabel's bed which was surprisingly empty. She had been with Dipper at the party, and by the end of the night she was slurring her speech and asking for some cereal to go with her 10th shot of marshmallow vodka. Her absence this morning, however made Dipper suppose she had already gone downstairs for breakfast and she had managed to avoid the grips of the hellish hangover which now clutched him.  
Until the blankets next to him started moving.  
"Waddles, how many times -" Dipper cut himself short as he pulled up the blankets and saw what was in bed. Or, more accurately, who. Mabel lay in bed next to him, equally naked and snoring loudly with a peaceful look on her face as she dreamt into oblivion.  
"Oh no. Ohhhhhh no no no no no nononono" Bile flew to the front of his throat. He got up to run to the bathroom, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He retched into a nearby plant, but no amount of vomiting would get rid of the horrendously dirty feeling that now encompassed him. His legs fell out from under him as he started to remember the events that had occurred after Wendy had brought both of them home.  
"M-Mabel… Mabel, get up," Dipper spoke halfheartedly from the middle of the floor.  
She let out a loud snore in return. Dipper groaned.  
"MABEL. Get up. We… we need to talk."  
Mabel's head rose from Dipper's pillow as she turned to her brother. Her normally rosy face showed the signs of a bad hangover, cheeks puffed up and skin pale. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, her sickness overcame her, and despite her best efforts, she vomited right on Dipper's favorite pillow . "Ohhh god, what HAPPENED?" the queasy girl sputtered as she sat up, trying not to look at the mess she had just made. "All I remember is YOU got super wasted at the party and we had to go." Mabel's speech still slurred slightly, but not nearly as badly as the previous night. "I wasn't having any fun anyways. Those other girls are mean. And then we came home and…"

They had returned from the party around 1 in the morning, Dipper crushed and Mabel depressed. At the party, she had tried to talk about Waddles, about the mysteries around the town, about how she was 15 and Gideon was STILL stalking her, but when she tried to speak, the other girls interrupted or even insulted her. They had made fun of her hair, of her sweaters, and Tambry even had the nerve to call her a 'flat-chested lesbian. 'Mabel didn't know why they were picking on her, but she guessed that she was an easy target; she hadn't even, as they put it, 'popped her cherry.' She barely even knew any boys, and despite spending the past few summers in Gravity Falls, didn't really have any friends after Candy moved and Grenda hung herself. Basically, the only one left for her was Dipper. Perfect, reliable Dipper, the one always cheering her up, the one going out of his way to make sure she was happy. Her twin, the one she shared a special bond with her entire life, through all the nonsense they seemed to deal with on a regular basis. And yet, that wasn't enough. She had wanted to share more with the one person Mabel felt truly understood her, even while drunk. She had wanted to share everything with him, to BE with him.  
Mabel was wobbling as Dipper had helped her in that night. She stumbled as they walked in the door, and Dipper had caught her in his arms.  
"Dipppperrrrrrr, why does everrryone hate me? Is it because I'm ugly?" Mabel was hurt by the ruthless torment of the other girls, and her voice reflected that, even through the layers of liquor. Dipper's protective instincts kicked in.  
"Mabel lemme tell you somthin', you, you are not ugly. Don't lissen to the other girls because they're all… all… BITCHES. Especially Tambry, bein' all protective of her cat… And… and you arre verry cute, Mabel." Dipper drunkenly mumbled.  
"Hahaha, wwwwhat was that, Dipster? You… you think I'm cuuuute?" Mabel blushed slightly, as she was caught off guard. Usually, Dipper would try to answer a question like the one she had posed with his typical awkward bravado instead of just giving her a straight answer. His honesty was… nice.  
"Dipperrrr, help me get to bed, okaaay? I don't think I can do it by myself," Mabel said, stumbling over a pile of sweaters she had left haphazardly on the floor of their room earlier. Dipper dragged the slumping form over to her bed with some difficulty, plopping her on her cushy mattress. Mabel thought for a second.  
"Dipper, have you ever kissed a girl?" The sudden question startled Dipper as he walked back over to his side of the room, causing him to almost lose his balance.  
"W-what? Of course I have…" Dipper replied halfheartedly. They both knew it wasn't true.  
"Aren't you a little curious?" Mabel asked, teasingly, but her. "Don't you want to know what it's like to smooch your lips on a girrrrl?"  
"Mabel, why are you even bothering me with this?"  
"Dipper, I just… I jusssst…" she paused, wondering why she was so excited. "Could… do you think… dipperwillyoukissme?" Mabel was breathless, her hands shaking, heart quickening with each passing second. Dipper paused before answering, looking at her, taking everything in.  
"M-Mabel, why would you ask me something like that? I'm… I'm your brother!" Dipper protested emptily, but as though in a trance, he glided back across the room towards her bed. The moon shone in through the attic window, providing a source of haunting illumination over the scene. Dipper's head was racing, but he wasn't able to formulate any coherent thought. "What am I doing," he muttered to himself, "WHAT am I doing?" The bed squeaked softly as Dipper sat down next to Mabel, sinking onto the patterned mattress. Mabel leaned over next to him, wordless. Dipper turned to face her. The feelings of protestation, of hesitation had left his body, leaving him with only his base instincts; his carnal instincts, long repressed and bursting at the seams.  
She kissed him. Her lips were warm and moist, but they were more than that. They were inquisitive; even hopeful, their soft embrace representing something new for both of them. Mabel pulled him in close, pressing Dipper's warm, quivering form against her body. She clumsily slipped her tongue into Dipper's mouth, brushing up against his teeth in the process. Dipper pushed back, sliding his unexperienced tongue deftly into his sister's mouth. Dipper could feel the very last of his inhibitions drip from his body as his penis stiffened in his boxers. He pulled Mabel down onto the bed, their embrace unbroken. She offered no resistance, but instead grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest. Dipper gave her breasts a small squeeze, although Mabel's puffy sweater diminished the feeling. Noticing Dipper's disappointment, Mabel tried to wriggle out of her fuzzy pink encumbrance, but became entangled in it while taking it off.  
"Uh. Dipper, can you help me out, here, buddy?" Mabel sheepishly asked, her already rosy cheeks taking in a deeper shade of blush.  
"Hm? O-oh, alright." Dipper tried to disentangle his tipsy sister from her self-inflicted, warm prison by pulling the sweater up over her head.  
"Ow ow ow ow OW DIPPER, that's my HAIR!" Mabel had forgotten to remove her hair band, which had now caught on some loose threads, making the whole matter worse. Dipper did his best, but judging by Mabel's mild wincing as he slipped the sweater off of her head, he still pulled a few strands of her hair out. He tossed it on the floor, where most of Mabel's clothing currently resided.  
Mabel now lay comfortably on the bed in front of Dipper without one of her trademark sweaters, her perky breasts slipping out of a slightly oversized bra, a timid, yet playful grin on her face. Dipper lay down next to her, fumbling with the stubborn clasp on her bra with no hesitation before feeling the small success of unhooking it and watching it slip gracefully from her shoulders. They kissed again, fiercely.  
"Dipper, I don't care anymore," Mabel uttered softly.  
"I know." Dipper replied, hoping he still sounded casual. He cupped Mabel's breast with his hand, squeezing it oh-so-slightly, watching her face light up in reaction. A faint moan escaped her lips. Mabel's breasts were a good handful, not as big as Wendy's or Tambry's, but nothing to sneeze at. As Dipper teasingly played with an erect nipple, Mabel reached over and yanked off his shirt. In response, Dipper undid his belt and slipped his shorts down past his ankles, throwing them at the laundry basket at the end of the room. Mabel glanced down, and could see a noticeable bulge in the now-nearly-naked Dipper's boxers. Her face contorted into a devilish grin as she slowly reached down and grasped his firm member, sliding it free from its cloth prison.  
She bent down, having learned what to do exactly how her less-than-clean browser history might suggest, slipping the tip of her brother's cock into her mouth. She had not prepared for the taste, but she pushed past it, bobbing her head up and down slightly, sliding her tongue gently around the shaft.  
"A-ah hey Mabel, m-maybe you should slow down a little bit," Dipper croaked, "I mean I-I've never had anything like-" He stopped talking and clenched the sheets, head tilted back and groaned softly. Mabel could feel his stiff cock start to pulsate, and quickly jerked her mouth away from the warm member. Dipper groaned again, and shot after shot of sticky protein spurted out onto Mabel's chest and the bedspread.  
"Dipper, what the HECK? I barely got to have any fun, and you're done already?" Mabel's irritation showed through in her voice as she grabbed Dipper's shirt and used it to mop up the wild spunk from the sheets and her torso.  
"S-sorry Mabel" Dipper said ashamedly, cock starting to wilt. "I just haven't done anything like this before, y'know? It's all so… fast."  
"I'll say," Mabel snorted, tossing the shirt on the ground. Even so, she rubbed herself up against Dipper's shirtless body. In response, Dipper took this as an invitation to slowly slide one of his hands up the inside of Mabel's left thigh, gradually reaching the now damp intersection. His wandering hand slipped down the front of her panties, and his sister gasped softly as he began gently massaging her warm pussy. She shuddered with pleasure and anticipation as Dipper lightly brushed over her clitoris, allowing herself to let out a small squeak. He focused his attentions on the small bump, watching Mabel squirm as wave after wave of bliss crashed against the shore of her slender body as he stroked back and forth upon her femininity.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Dipper asked, teasingly, stopping momentarily, and instead using his free hand to play with one of her soft, heavenly breasts.  
"No no no no no, don't you dare" Mabel replied breathlessly, grabbing Dipper's hand away from her chest, interlocking her fingers with his. Dipper resumed his attack upon his sister's cunny with his other hand, slipping his middle finger inside, slowly. Mabel moaned again, louder this time as Dipper's hand pushed her past her limit. She shuddered violently as she came, biting into her lip and scrunching her eyes closed, until her face settled back into a state of exhausted contentment. They said nothing, as there was nothing left to say between them. Dipper removed his hand from her panties, and snuggled up behind his sister. He could hear her faintly snoring, having already slipped into slumber due to a combination of the liquor and sheer exhaustion. He contemplated what all this meant for them, but it was too much to think about at the moment. He covered them with a warm blanket, and let himself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

The full memory of the night before having returned to Mabel, her face turned into an awful puce color. She turned away from Dipper, who was getting changed into his normal clothes at this point.  
"Dipper…" She trailed off. She had no ending to that thought, no real idea of what to do.  
"C'mon Mabel. I… I guess we should go get some breakfast." Dipper said, carefully. "Maybe getting some food in our stomachs will help." Mabel murmured something unintelligible, before quickly throwing on one of her many sweaters. This one was purple, with three small yellow stars on the front, less garish then usual. Dipper went down first, and poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table. The TV was on in the background with some old mystery show playing, a FBI agent and a sheriff drinking coffee; Dipper paid it no heed. Mabel came down shortly after, and sat down across the table from him. A look of immense sadness crossed her face as she glanced up at Dipper morosely munching on bunches of oats.  
"Dipper," she said quietly, "You're eating the last of the cereal."


End file.
